


Kitten Wants to Play

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri preened on the bed, curled up into a tight ball as he played with the hem of his pink cashmere sweater with one hand and one white cat ear on his head with the other. Pink thigh high stockings left several inches of skin bare at the tops of his legs, and from where Otabek stood stock-still at the doorway of their bedroom, he could see the white cat tail that brushed lightly against his boyfriend’s thigh - a tail that came from a plug in Yuri’s ass.





	Kitten Wants to Play

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of SoSkepticalFox's drawing, which you can find here: https://twitter.com/SoSkepticalFox/status/997218230119825408
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri preened on the bed, curled up into a tight ball as he played with the hem of his pink cashmere sweater with one hand and one white cat ear on his head with the other. Pink thigh high stockings left several inches of skin bare at the tops of his legs, and from where Otabek stood stock-still at the doorway of their bedroom, he could see the white cat tail that brushed lightly against his boyfriend’s thigh - a tail that came from a plug in Yuri’s ass. Otabek’s cock began to stir at the thought, and he brushed his hand against it absentmindedly, dropping his bag to the ground and kicking the door shut in his eagerness.

“What’s this, _котенок_?” Otabek asked, his voice rumbling low. Yuri jerked upright suddenly, having not heard Otabek come in. His look of surprise turned mischievous, and he knelt on the bed, leg spread wide. He ran one hand along his leg to the exposed flesh, fingers catching on the hem he had been playing with just moments before. Cashmere rode up, inch after inch, and Yuri’s erection twitched in Otabek’s view. He tugged the sweater off and cast it aside.

“I was lonely, Daddy,” Yuri whined. “I missed you.”

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Otabek asked. “Show me that pretty little tail of yours.”

Yuri shifted his weight, tilting his body forward on the bed and spread his knees wide until his thighs and erection lay flush against the duvet. At this angle, legs spread wide, Otabek could see where Yuri’s ass clenched around  the butt plug of the tail.

“Gorgeous,” Otabek breathed out. He quickly shucked his shoes and shirt to the ground, fumbling with his belt before his trousers joined the rest at the foot of the bed. Naked and entirely turned on, he kneeled on the bed behind Yuri and ran his finger along Yuri’s straining rim, making his Kitten whimper and curse under his breath.

“Now, now, that doesn’t sound like the noise a kitten would make,” Otabek admonished. He grasped the base of the tail and twisted it to where he knew it would press against Yuri’s prostate, making his Kitten gasp. Rather than curse, though, Yuri emitted a keening mewl.

“Very good, _котенок_ ,” Otabek praised. As a reward, he ducked his head down and pressed his tongue against his Kitten’s rim, adding to the pressure, making Yuri groan at the sensation. Otabek nipped and bit his way around Yuri’s ass, marking him as _his_. He ignored Yuri’s erection, instead twisting the plug in his ass and teasing him until his legs were shaking with want. Finally, Yuri couldn’t take any more.

“Please, Daddy,” Yuri cried. 

“Please…what?” Otabek asked.

Yuri groaned, his head dropping to the bed. “Please, will you fuck me, Daddy?”

Otabek smirked. “All you had to do was ask, baby.” 

He tugged on Yuri’s cat tail plug, pulling it out slowly. It was fascinating to watch Yuri’s entrance stretch around the plug, and he teased it back in and out again, just watching Yuri’s hole suck it back in so easily. Yuri was starting to get restless, and Otabek smiled up at him, biting his lip. He pulled the plug out the rest of the way and watched, fascinated, as the lube that had been trapped inside Yuri dripped out.

Otabek replaced the plug with his fingers, pumping them into Yuri to ensure that he was prepared. He pulled his fingers out, making Yuri cry out in frustration, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand. Otabek added a squirt of lube to his cock, pumping himself in impatience, and lined himself up with Yuri’s fluttering hole.

Otabek eased himself in until his erection was fully sheathed. He didn’t give Yuri any time to pause and grow accustomed to being filled. Otabek pulled up on Yuri’s hips, lifting them off of the bed, and set a harsh, pounding pace. Yuri’s gasps turned into moans of, “yes, Daddy, _please_ , I need more!”

Otabek pulled out and flipped Yuri over onto his back, lifting his Kitten’s legs onto his shoulders and sinking back into him. From this position, he could see the cute little blush forming on Yuri’s chest.

“Touch yourself, pretty little _котенок_ ,” Otabek commanded through gritted teeth. “I want to see you come while I fuck you.”

Yuri reached down immediately and started stroking himself to the fast rhythm Otabek set. He started clenching around Otabek’s cock, and it didn’t take long before his hand’s movements turned staccatoed and he came, white spurts of come landing on his chest and one cheek.

Otabek shifted his weight, pulling Yuri’s pliant body up as he steadied himself on his knees and slammed into Yuri, chasing his own orgasm. The only sounds in their room were the slap of skin on skin and Yuri’s cries as Otabek used his body, chasing after his own climax. Otabek groaned as he came inside Yuri, sweat trickling down his back.

Otabek stilled himself, cock still fully seated inside Yuri, and fished blindly on the sheets for the tail Yuri had been wearing. His questing hand found it, and he picked it up, thinking. Yuri could see the devilish smile that graced Otabek’s face.

Otabek slowly pulled out of Yuri, and rather than setting his shaking legs down on the bed, he grasped the base of the tail plug and pressed it against Yuri’s messy hole, easing it in until Yuri’s body swallowed it back in, holding Otabek’s come inside him. 

“D-daddy?” Yuri gasped. He carded his hands through his sweat-streaked hair, making a tangled mess out of it. He was a sight to behold. Otabek kissed one of Yuri’s knees, and then the other, settling them back down to the mattress. He leaned down over Yuri, peppering his face with soft kisses.

“Be a good kitten, now, and Daddy will wash you,” Otabek said. He brushed a gentle kiss over Yuri’s lips, and Yuri nodded his assent.

Otabek heaved himself off of the bed and padded over to the bathroom, where he ran the tap to dampen a washcloth. He went back to the bed, where he found Yuri fast asleep, curled to his side. Otabek smiled at the vision his boyfriend made and proceeded to run the washcloth carefully over his cheek and chest, washing away all the come and sweat. He threw it to the ground and joined Yuri, spooning against his back and joining him in sleep.


End file.
